Mobile advertising is widely used by advertisers to market their products via mobile devices. Given the widespread availability of mobile devices, mobile advertising can be an extremely effective way for advertisers to reach a wide mass of potential customers and induce numerous users to purchase their products. By targeting mobile users with effective mobile advertisements, advertisers can yield large financial returns from their mobile advertisements. Not surprisingly, many advertisers continuously measure the performance of their advertisements to understand how, if necessary, they can optimize their advertisements for a better performance. Moreover, advertisers, creative agencies and designers of rich media advertising units are often interested in understanding and visualizing how users interact with their advertising units.
Current solutions for studying user interactions are typically limited to browsing through large numbers of sessions, or simply studying statistics of what choices users make at particular points within an advertising experience. Unfortunately, these methods are inefficient and fail to illustrate the user experience in an accurate and comprehensive manner. In addition, many of the details of the interactions of a user are lost in the numbers and statistics under the present solutions. Yet such details can be extremely informative and helpful in guiding and optimizing the user experience.